


My Heart Screams For You To Leave Me Alone

by bluehairedboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Denial, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: Shu hated his life. He hated everything that did not please him.





	My Heart Screams For You To Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written smut in a long time so this one's pretty much sucks, but I hope you like it.

Shu hated it. He hated his fate, his future, how he had to live as an Omega. Of all classes, omega. Even Kagehira is a beta, why couldn’t he be an Alpha? His parents were Alpha male and Omega female. A completely normal couple, so why wasn’t he born an Alpha? He couldn’t even believe his arch enemy, Tenshouin Eichi, is an alpha.

Truly, the Gods had grudges on his parents that he was born as a fucking Omega.

Though, obviously, when he was given a role, he shall play it, dwell along with it and stop complaining. He knew complaining wouldn’t change his status to an Alpha, that’d be ridiculous. But still, if he could, until the day of his death, he wished to have no mate at all. Even if his parents were to set him up with an Alpha, his standards are just impossible to meet, so they might as well fuck off.

Shu had been living a pretty peaceful life up until Valkyrie fell, again, it was the reason of his deep hatred towards Tenshouin Eichi. Not to make him sound bad but he personally thought that the Fine uniform was a bit odd, not his taste. It’s okay since everyone has their own opinion and Shu had his but decided to belt up because he didn’t need another cold glare accompanied by a malicious smile. No, thank you.

But up until today, Shu had no problems in his life, except for monthly heats and stuff, where he locks himself up in his house. He knew exactly when his heat will come each month and will not risk anything so he often stays at home when the time comes.

-

Shu woke up feeling okay. There was nothing that seemed out of place. His violet orbs darted towards the calendar up on the wall, and his movement froze. Today is Valkyrie’s live performance schedule, and his heat. How amazing, how could he forgot about his heat and scheduled a live performance during his heat? 

Shu wished he could die already. He could feel his breath became heavier, and his cheeks flushed, and it was as though he could inhale everything sharply, correctly, precisely. Everything seemed to be way more sharp than usual. He hated this.

Either way, whatever the risk, he need to go to school because of the live performance. If it weren’t for the live performance he would’ve dug up a hole and bury himself in it as he pass his heat. We all know Shu wasn’t the type to do this. 

And so the light pink haired man got up and prepared himself for school (and for the worst possibility). He planned on locking himself up in the infirmary until the time had come, so up until that time he hoped that no one—especially Alphas—came into the infirmary. Sighing heavily, he then went to school.

Obviously, once he got to school, he hurried into the infirmary, and tucked himself into one of the beds and shut his eyes close.

-

A few hours passed and he was awoken by a warm hand upon his cheek, caressing rather slowly and softly. Okay, who the hell— He opened his violet orbs sleepily, only to be greeted by the sight of the person he wanted to meet the last. If possible, never.

Above him, that light blond hair, that aquatic blue orbs, and the smile that never reached his eyes—Tenshoui Eichi—the pitiful Tyrant that destroyed his life a year ago. His hand on reflex slapped away the other’s hand, violet orbs glaring daggers at Eichi. This was the last thing he wanted in his life.

“I heard it’s Valkyrie’s live today,” Eichi settled himself so that he’s straddling the other, obviously he had swept away the blanket off of Shu, great, he thought, pretty much pissed. “And yet here you are, in heat,” continued the blond, a smirk forming up on his features. Now his hand travelled along the others neck, his thumb rubbing on it in circular motion, slowly.

Again, he slapped the other’s hand. “And I am sure it is none of your business,” deadpanned the puppet sovereign, slowly getting up, wanting to get out of the infirmary already. It appeared that he should’ve stayed at home, curling up on his bed and go through his heat in peace, not like this.

“I took of your blazer.”

“Thank you. Is that what you expect, Tenshouin?”

“No, of course not,” the student council president let out a hearty laugh, before leaning closer to Shu, his hand pressed against the other’s chest, whom in response, tilted his head to the side. He found it amusing. But again, everything interesting amused Eichi. 

So when Shu tilted his head away, Eichi pressed his lips against the other’s neck, before parting them and biting down on it, as hard as he could. An almost audible yelp was heard from Shu. The light pink haired man covered his mouth with the back of his right hand, his cheeks were slightly dusted with shades of light pink, a bit lighter than his hair.

The blond’s hands were busy unbuttoning the white shirt that Shu wore, button by button. If he was not a patient man, he would’ve ripped the shirt off and threw it on the floor or something. The puppet sovereign grabbed both of the other’s hands and glared at him. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping you.”

“Helping me or are you just clouded with lust because of my scent?” Shu questioned, rising an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes.

Eichi smiled, “I wonder,” now his hands were freed quite easily and he pinned both of Shu’s hands above his head, tying them with his tie and hooking it on the edge of the bed. She let out some kind of grunts of protests, certainly the student council president ignored those. Now that Shu’s upper body was exposed to him, he ran his hands along the other’s hips, up to his chest. 

As a response, Shu wriggled a bit and shut his eyes closed. Eichi took it as a sign that it’s okay for him to continue. But then again, he would still continue even though the other resisted. He nipped on the other’s pale skin, precisely at the base of his neck, his hand travelling down and messing with the belt, trying to take it off using one hand. 

“You look better this way,” Eichi mused, grinning. “So much better.”

And Shu swore to himself if the man above him continued any further, he’s going to drop out of the school. Not literally because he still need to train and teach Mika a few things before letting him off on his own. But again, he’s a third year so graduation is right in front of his eyes. He parted his lips and spoke, voice filled with hatred, “And you look better without your head.”

The blond wrapped his hand around Shu’s neck tightly, choking him, “Now, that is not a way to speak to an alpha, don’t you think?” the other let out a small sound that sounded like a whine, and Eichi liked it. He tightened his hold, and Shu coughed, face turning red thanks to the lack of oxygen. 

“L-let go—” his voice came out barely above whisper. “You son o-of a—” his words were cut off when he felt the other’s knee pressed on his erection. 

 

“Would you like to repeat your words, or would you do as I say?”

The pain lessened, and the puppet sovereign assumed that Eichi loosened his hold. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was thankful. Personally he’d thought that if the blond wanted to take his virginity then he should’ve done it softly instead of being a dick and be so rough.

His breathing became pants, and he was biting his lips hard to make sure no shameful sound slipped past his throat. Eichi leaned down again, forcing the other to face him before pressing his lips on Shu’s, hard. He did not returned the kiss, neither did he pulled away. When he felt a hand on his cock, however, he flinched and broke the kiss by reflex. A small moan escaped his lips, “Mon Dieu—” he breathed out, face slightly flushed.

A small chuckle was heard from the man above him and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Not reacting to the other’s action, Eichi pulled Shu’s pants down by force along with his briefs, before holding his cock in his hand, again. It was dripping with pre cum, and Shu was more than just embarrassed, he wanted to die already. 

Rubbing the tip using his thumb, Eichi watched as Shu’s face reddened and how he’s fighting hard to not let even the smallest moan escape from his lips. The light pink haired man tugged hard on the tie tying his hands and he arched his back when he felt a tight grip upon his cock. Eichi’s other hand moved bellow and his forefinger poke on his entrance, dripping wet with arousal and he slid his finger in with one go, no hesitations. 

He gasped and a small moan escaped his lips before he bit down on his lower lip again. He tried to close his legs, only to have them held by the student Council president’s leg, spreading Shu’s legs wide open, and pushing another finger in, hitting his prostate just right that Shu’s orgasm came right away, his semen staining Eichi’s hand, along with his own stomach and chest.

Shu wished he could die already. 

He could easily hear the amused chuckle coming from the other’s lips, who pulled both of his fingers out, licking them clean off of Shu’s arousal. His violet eyes were locked on Eichi, and just by watching him licking his fingers like that made him erect again, making him wonder why on earth would someone like the pitiful Tyrant could make him hard. 

Though Shu swore on his life this was all because of his heat, mating season, whatever. He believed that he wanted nothing more than to be relieved, and not getting impregnated by someone like Eichi. He wanted nothing more than to die a single, free man. 

But he knew better that he would get set up by his parents either way.

He was brought back to reality when Eichi placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, again, and Shu wanted nothing more than for all of this to be over. He broke the kiss off by force and tilted his head away, “Tenshouin,” he called for the other, who hummed in response, blue eyes glimmering with amusement. “I hate you.”

All Eichi did was smile, completely fine with the statement that was supposed to pierce right through his heart. Fucking sadist. Shu thought to himself, “Itsuki-kun, you don’t truly hate me, do you?” his pale, slightly calloused hands travelled along Shu’s inner thighs, massaging them lightly before hoisting them over his shoulder and lifting his hips higher so that he can stick his tongue into Shu’s hole.

He did not just—Shu bit back a moan as a thread of saliva dripped down from the corner of his mouth, back arching beautifully. Eichi twirled his tongue slightly, lapping the juice of arousal and swallowing them in. Sweet, unlike the person. He pushed back the thoughts rushing into his mind and focused on making Shu pretty much overwhelmed. 

Hands curling into fists, the Puppet Sovereign shut his eyes closed, “I— don’t hate you—” he swore he could see the other’s eyes glimmered with a knowing look, and he continued, “I loathe you.”

The statement caused Eichi to pull his tongue out and sucked on his hole hard, causing a moan and a series of curses to slip past Shu’s lips. Gently lifting the other’s legs off of him, Eichi settled himself back between Shu’s legs, before hovering above him. “Really, now, Itsuki-kun, you hurt me.”

“That was meant to harm you.”

“Then I’ll hurt you twice as hard,” Eichi began taking his pants off, and the violet eyed man swore he would’ve screamed no if he had no shame at all. So instead, he desperately tried to close his legs, despite the fact that Eichi was right in between them, displaying his entrance wide for him to see, for him to barge into.

Shu bit his lips, “If you’re going to do it, won’t you at least attempt to be gentle?”

“Didn’t you hear me, Itsuki-kun?” positioning himself at the other’s entrance, Eichi leaned down, his lips beside Shu’s ear. With his hands steadying the other’s hips so he wouldn’t resist, the student council president rammed into the other, no preparation, and he earned a loud moan, while Shu arched his back yet again, pressing his chest into his. “I’m going to hurt you twice as hard,” came his whisper beside Shu’s ear. It was tighter than expected, Shu’s insides were. 

The feeling of his cock squeezed by the puppet sovereign’s walls were so good, he couldn’t help but bucked his hips, slamming his cock farther into the man bellow him. Shu was biting his lips, preventing his moans to be heard. They were still at school, he couldn’t risk sounding so pitiful. And just having Eichi’s cock inside him was enough to corner him, he wanted to cum already. 

Droplets of tears fell from the puppet sovereign’s brilliant violet orbs, no no no, he must not cry because of an unwanted pleasure. But then again, did he really not want this? Going past the few months he realized how unsatisfied he was during his heat. No one had ever pleasured him like this. Sure he had a few toys and dildo but those were just toys, it couldn’t make him this satisfied, and having a real cock for the first time and taking it with no preparations were just too much.

“Ah, yes, this is a nice view,” Eichi’s smile widened as he watched Shu’s expression. Face flushed, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, and on top of that, tied, and he’s crying from pleasure. Slowly, he pulled out until only the tip was inside, before slamming back into him. And Shu cried out at the sudden shock of pleasure, his head thrown back, exposing his neck. 

Seeing pre cum dripping from Shu’s cock, Eichi grabbed the nearest thing, which was a roll of bandage, he unroll it a bit and ripped it off, before tying them around the base of Shu’s cock. The light pink haired man let out a small gasp and he tilted his head down, before growling in anger. He swore he would choke this man to death and leave him to rot. But those thoughts were washed away when the tip of the other’s cock brushed ever so gently at his prostate.

His legs tensed and his toes curled, and if he couldn’t hold himself or had no shame back he’d wrapped his legs around Eichi’s hips and rock his own hips in sync with his movements. There was a small whine coming from the puppet sovereign, who was still denying the pleasure. “If you’re— truly helping me then s-shouldn’t you—” he began to speak, only to have his words cut off when Eichi bit down on his neck hard enough to leave a mark that would last for more than a week.

“Pardon me, what was that? Were you trying to beg, Itsuki-kun?”

“Like hell I would—” dammit. Shu hated himself for not being able to form words properly. But no one would blame him for it, since he assumed it was normal for one to not be able to talk properly in this kind of circumstances. Being filled with another’s cock, with pleasure washing over and making one’s head spin, it was way too much for him to handle. He was a virgin just half an hour ago. 

“Oh, a shame, if you beg I would’ve let you have your orgasm. I guess you love getting your orgasm held back, masochist.” And Eichi slammed his cock back inside, earning another helpless moan from the man he’s fucking. “And you got used to me pretty quickly, don’t you think?” then again it was supposed to hurt longer but somehow he got used to Eichi’s size pretty quickly. He hated it. 

Shu hated everything about that man. So why was he even allowing the man to do as he please? It wasn’t like the puppet sovereign desperately needed to get laid and get marked by an alpha. If anything those were the last thing he ever wanted. He never even asked to be born as an omega. And so he opened his eyes, slowly, glaring at blue ones, “I am not— a masochi— sacre bleu!—” his mouth hung open and a loud moan escaped his lips when Eichi’s cock brushed against his prostate and how his cock—that was at the verge of exploding—was caressed so gently and carefully. 

His breath hitched and sweat beaded down at the back of his hairline, he whimpered, hands struggling against the tie, his wrists might had gotten bruised by now, he’s pretty sure. Everything was so unbelievably beautiful in Eichi’s eyes. He let out a small laugh between his slight panting and groans of pleasure at the way Shu’s walls were squeezing down hard on his cock repeatedly. If this was the last sight that he saw before his last breath, then the student council president did not mind the slightest.

“Christ— get t-the tie off— Tenshouin—” oh no, Eichi thought to himself. Hearing Shu almost moan his name like that, certainly he’s planning on driving him over the edge and sending him to cloud nine. 

“Why don’t you try begging at me, Itsuki-kun?” he cooed rather sweetly into the other’s ear, causing him to whine and shiver. “And which tie, do you want me to take off, hm?~” There was an audible groan of irritation coming from the omega underneath him, who now, had both of his legs wrapped tight around Eichi’s waist, pulling him closer and making his length sunk deeper and deeper into him.

“T-t-the tie o-on my hand—” Shu hated himself for stuttering like, and how he was still producing tears of pleasure and how his body trembled and how his walls tightened around Eichi’s cock every time he move even the slightest. But again, Eichi never really did stop moving so his walls just tightened every time the Alpha picked up his pace and slam into him as though he wanted to break him.

“That was okay, but I was hoping for a ‘please, Eichi’. Yes, don’t use my surname, use my first name, Shu.” 

Strings of curses is French slipped past Shu’s lips when he heard what Eichi wanted him to do. Like hell he would do such things. He wouldn’t easily comply to what the emperor wished for, but he needed to release. He couldn’t possible hold his orgasm like this, it felt like he would break any minute now. So he parted his trembling lips slowly, “P-please, Eichi—” it was not quite audible, but enough for Eichi to release the tie from Shu’s hands. 

“You won’t get to cum unless you cry out loud, whimper, moan my name, rock your hips against mine,” such vulgar words, coming from the student council president. But the circumstances matched perfectly so there was no problem from it.

Reluctantly, Shu rolled his hips against Eichi’s, unconsciously guiding the other’s cock near his prostate, and when the Alpha held his hips down and missed his prostate on purpose, Shu whined and wriggled his hips uncomfortably. He needed the pleasure more, more, more— but he couldn’t possible form words as embarrassment got in his way, preventing him from voicing his needs. 

His tears wouldn’t stop falling, and by now he’s clinging onto Eichi real tight, not letting go and throwing away his pride because of such thing. He wasn’t thinking straight and desperately grabbed on the back of his shirt, tugging on it tightly and burying his face into the student council president’s shoulder, covering his face and muffling his moans. 

“Shu,” Eichi’s voice rang against his ear, tongue tracing along his earlobe, teeth tugging on the tip of his ear, and hand, gripping his cock tightly. Shu wanted to cum so bad. He couldn’t even stop his moans and whimpers anymore, “Do you want to cum?”

Nodding almost immediately, Shu grabbed both sides of Eichi’s face and pulled him closer—if possible—pressing his lips hard on his, before breaking off, “A-allow me— to have m-my orgasm—” it sounded way too formal Eichi had to bit back a laugh. Such formal words did not fit situations like this, but he’d tolerate it this time.

Slowly, he unties the bandage from the base of Shu’s cock, before once more time he slammed into Shu’s prostate, and watched as semen shot out of the omega’s cock, staining his stomach and chest again. He kept thrusting even though Shu whined and whimpered at how he had just cum and was sensitive, but Eichi did not care, he kept ramming inside the other, hitting his prostate over and over before pulling his cock out and moving near Shu’s mouth, forcing it open. He grabbed the back of Shu’s head and forced his cock inside his mouth, he thrusted a few more times before coming into the other’s mouth.

The omega shut his eyes close as he took a taste of the student council president’s semen, which was kind of sweet but not that much, it was okay. Shu did swallow, however, as he did not wish to stain the infirmary with such lewd liquid and letting anyone know what had happened in the infirmary.

Eichi pulled out slowly, breath sounding heavier. His blond hair stuck onto his face, thanks to the sweat dribbling down the side of his head and forehead. Getting off the bed, he fixed his pants. Though of course, he wouldn’t leave Shu all naked like that, he wasn’t that cruel. He grabbed a towel and wiped the liquid staining the other’s upper body, slowly. 

The other did not move, nor did he give any reaction. He stayed quiet until the emperor was done with whatever the hell he thought he was doing, since he did not think that Eichi would actually clean him up. He buttoned his shirt, and with the other’s help, put his pants back on. “Tenshouin,” his voice finally broke the silence and he received a small hum as a response. “I hate you.”

“You’re welcome,” Eichi threw off a smile and pulled Shu in for another short yet chaste kiss, “I will mark you mine soon, so you better not get yourself an alpha. Because I’ll rip that alpha apart. Or perhaps, I should mark you now instead?”

“Leave.”

Shu shoved Eichi away, and pulled the blanket over his shoulder, turning his back against the other and his eyes fluttered close slowly, he unconsciously drifted off to sleep. It was a tiring activity anyway so Eichi did expected the omega to doze off rather quickly, but this fast, was not what he expected. Though, he supposed he could claim Shu later that day.


End file.
